Sigurd Kolberg "The Black Bear"
= Sigurd Kolberg = Known Information Sigurd is a Returned born from the Southern Vicaul of Eur. He is a world-renowned monster hunter, well-known for his great lust for life and limitless tenacity. He has many titles, able to recite them all at a moment's notice any time he is asked to introduce himself. He is probably one of the most famous people you have ever met. While he is known by many as a legendary slayer of beasts, he is most renowned for having the gumption to challenge Orphan, the Celestine ferryman of death, to a wrestling match, walking proudly into his own realm to fight him, losing his own life(and his boots) in the process. He was once the Champion of Solace, but having renounced most of his former titles and responsibilities, he dedicates himself heavily to the Guild of Huntsmen, of which he is the Master Huntsman. However, despite his rough and savage appearance, Sigurd is a grandmaster dream mage, and has been known to impart unexpected wisdom from time to time. Past Life and Death(Not Public Information, but known in murmurs of rumor and myth): Sigurd was born to the Blacktooth clan, heir to the throne of King Olfric. The elder of two brothers, Sigurd was naturally rowdy, enjoying competition and the thrill of combat. While he had earned a reputation as a fierce warrior, he earned an even greater reputation as a hunter, gaining his nickname "the Black Bear" after fighting tooth and nail to bring down a direbear that threatened to destroy his clan. He became fond of the thrill of the hunt, going so far as to avoid his lessons and shirk his responsibilities in favor of hunting, raiding, and adventuring. One night, in a dream, Sigurd had a vision of a great destiny, of faraway lands and mighty, monstrous foes. Seeing the vision as a sign to pursue a more meaningful path, he left his home and clan in order to travel across Eur, and eventually many parts of the world. Trekking into terra incognita, Sigurd fought innumerable, mighty beasts, claiming trophies, songs, and stories told of his brave feats as he journeyed further and further from home. When he finally returned, expecting to be hailed as a mighty hero and claim his birthright, he found that not only had his father died, but that in his absence, his younger brother, Stephan, was named king. Having felt bitter about Sigurd's absence in a dire time when he was needed most, he was exiled from his clan and left to find another place to die. Bereft of a family and confused as to his true purpose in life that the vision supposedly showed him, Sigurd left his clan to find a modest existence, starting a family and raising a young son. Death came for both Sigurd and the only family he had when his son was swallowed by a massive white direwolf in a hunt. With a broken sword and an empty quiver, Sigurd fought only with his bare hands and a hunting knife against the massive beast and its pack, slaughtering them all and pulling his son's body from the stomach of the wolf before succumbing to his own injuries, his spirit finally broken. Current Information and Interests: Sigurd is well-known across the continent of Tear. He revels in his own fame, both in the awe it provokes from those who would behold him, and the irony that a foreigner of such low stature and relative lack of importance could rise to so much power. Currently, he is the Huntmaster of the Guild of Huntsmen, and is often seen with the other hunters, gallivanting off on adventures. He admits that he does not fight for any great, noble purpose, and that he is not a complex, cryptic person; he fights for the fun of it, and simply enjoys the wonders of the world around them and all that they have to offer. Sigurd is young, in his mid-twenties, and has stated that he plans to enjoy his youth to the fullest, hunting, drinking, fighting, and celebrating whenever possible, more likely to go off on a risky adventure than pledge himself to something serious. However, while some might see his lifestyle as self-serving, there is seemingly no limit to the loyalty that Sigurd shows his close friends. His passion for life extends to the people who make his life worth living, and he will stop at nothing to protect them if he must. While Sigurd feels most at home hunting monsters, he has learned to tap into a new source of power after returning; Dream magic. Learning to draw upon the dreams of destiny that have followed him in his life, Sigurd's fiery, indomitable will has become another weapon for him to forge, as a grandmaster dream mage. He insists on not being another "milkdrinker" like the rest of the mages, but the other dreamers and mages alike have slowly come to respect him and his unique, intuitive take on magic. Recently, following his long-awaited rise to the final circle of the mysterious school of Dream magic, Sigurd has taken to wearing a patch over his left eye. He says that it is because that eye sees only dreams, now. Status Sigurd has acquired many bold and boisterous titles over his long and laudable career. Among his most notable are: -The Black Bear of Eur -The Champion of Solace -The Master Huntsman of the Guild of Huntsmen -The Musical Maestro of the Bardic College -The Man Who Wrestled Death -The Dream Warrior -The Bard Who Defeated Bele'a'thru -Lieutenant of the Solace Guard In addition, having once possessed four pins of status as the Champion of Solace, Sigurd has had a great deal of fun insulting knight and nobles alike who have fumed with rage at the impudence of an otherwise lowborn savage. Now, he possesses only two pins of status as the leader of a guild, and is still insulting knights and nobles alike without a care in the world. Allies Sigurd is dearly affectionate to all of his friends, and has learned a great deal of tolerance for his fellow Returned, even those of cultures usually antithetical to his own. They cannot possibly be listed in full. However, here are a few that deserve mention: * Caeli Oakenthorn - The first person from his culture that Sigurd met upon returning, Sigurd has come to see Caeli as a friend, a mentor, and a motherly figure. He was often the butt of jokes, seen as Caeli's "pet guard dog," fervently ready to defend his druidess from all harm. It is said that the mightiest rage Sigurd has ever unleashed was at the Battle of Port Frey, where Caeli was killed before his eyes by Bele'a'thru himself. Roaring with tears in his eyes, Sigurd leaped into the middle of the demon forces, howling with fury even as he was rent apart. With her guidance, Sigurd was able to mature from an overzealous, culture-shocked foreign savage to a thoughtful, compassionate member of Solace's community. He is faithful to her to this day, and thinks fondly of her whenever he goes hunting for herbs and plants. * Coran Haeso - Sigurd's best friend. Sigurd originally thought of Coran as a strange, weedy milkdrinker. Having gotten to know him over the years, Sigurd not only respects Coran for his wealth of knowledge and devilish cunning, but for his immensely understated bravery. Having seen Coran risk far more than Sigurd ever has and put his life on the line time and time again, escaping death and achieving victory through a force of will that still surprises him, Sigurd insists that Coran is even more amazing than he is, despite Coran's attempts to be modest and dissuade such praise. The two are often seen as a dynamic duo, and together, they run the Bardic College of Solace. They have been known to perform concerts in the late, late hours of the night, a treat to those determined enough to stay awake for them. * Dra-dar - One of Sigurd's partners at the Guild of Huntsmen. A strange woman from a strange culture, the eerie Drir mage is still a bit off-putting to the Master Huntsman. However, her knowledge has proved invaluable at times, and Dra-dar has shown herself to be every bit as capable a hunter as he is. He has begun to learn more about her and her strange ways, while she adopts his passion for hunting, and for the thrill of the adventure that he brings to her and their friends. * Damaris Cassia - One of Sigurd's partners at the Guild of Huntsmen. This Decimal magizoologist is one of the last scholarly-types that Sigurd expected to befriend, but befriend her he has. Her knowledge of magical and unnatural beasts is matched only by her excitement for his hunting trips, and it brings Sigurd a great deal of pride and happiness to see her and Dra-dar support him on these ventures. He has come to trust wholeheartedly in Damaris's expertise, and defers to her often regarding matters of research and the ecosystems of Tear. * Tom Tildrum - One of Sigurd's Partners at the Guild of Huntsmen. Following a bewildered introduction to the summoner who then immediately died, leaving only his body for Tom's spirit to inhabit, Sigurd cautiously and fearfully began to befriend the odd fey spirit. While superstition and fear of all things fey initially kept Sigurd at bay, he was able to find both humor and pleasantry in Tildrum's feline antics. His understanding of souls and fey spirits has proved invaluable to the hunting team, and Sigurd considers him a vital part of the Huntsmen crew. While Tom still manages to surprise him to this day with all manner of magical hijinks and summoning-related hiccups, Sigurd is carefully looking for a respectful and safe way to learn more about this enigmatic hunter. * Blackfish and Atilus Kayne - Sigurd spent a long time admiring these two enigmas from afar before finally getting to befriend them during the Siege of Antioc. Blackfish, despite being some kind of weird fish thing, is actually very fun to be around once they warm up, and Sigurd finds immense amusement in their alien perspective. Atilus and Sigurd found friendship in drink and revelry in the middle of the siege, realizing that one was just as much of a party animal as the other. The rest is history; fighting, drinking, even dying for one another. It's difficult to explain just why Sigurd is so fond of these two. Perhaps, in a deep, fundamental sense, it is because they are like Sigurd; outsiders, foreigners in a strange land where they feel out of place. This destabilized approach enables them to feel like travelers, like adventurers, and Sigurd lives for nothing if not adventure. * Armnjir - When Sigurd hears Armnjir coming, even Sigurd hides. This unholy spawn of Thte is actually a member of Sigurd's old tribe, and one of the few connections Sigurd has to his home. While he sees Armnjir and his horrifyingly limitless font of energy as far superior than his own, Armnjir seems to think of Sigurd more like a mentor, looking up to him as a warrior and a hunter. Sigurd adores his mighty brother-in-arms, though he's only able to match his intensity for brief periods of time, as extended ferocity seems to burn out his rage-gland, and he doesn't want to look weak in front of the others. * Cerys - Sigurd is often homesick, feeling a degree of unease in a strange territory that is so different from his own. He manages to find some comfort in the company of his kinswoman and fellow huntress, Cerys. While Sigurd is still somewhat wary of the followers of the Mist and the degree of dark purpose that they entail, he trusts Cerys a great deal. He admires her tenacity and her Vicaul pride in spite of her Cestral heritage, seeing her as pretty much a bi-racial badass. In fact, following Sigurd's maturation as a Returned and his steadily growing respect for the Cestral, he has begun to see Cerys as somewhat of a symbol for the future of his people. During the siege on the Great Library of Cestral, Sigurd placed his trust in Cerys both as a military commander and as a symbol of unity for two age-old enemies who had to set aside their differences in order to survive. * Luscinia Pilazzo de Roccio - While Sigurd has acquired a particular distaste for Dacians due to their pretentious, ostentatious nature(and the fact that he pretty much lives with one), Sigurd came to befriend Luscinia her first night after returning. He thought little of it at first, protecting someone during the chaos of the Battle of Port Frey, but afterwards, he came to appreciate both her unique skills and her unique outlook on both life and death. He was both surprised and somewhat humbled to find that Luscinia had begun to look up to him and trust him. Their friendship is founded on little in the way of grand, philosophical viewpoints or cultural similarities or disparities. Rather, they simply met by good fortune, and following harrowing and traumatic events in the wake of war, learned to appreciate the other. Sigurd views Luscinia as some sort of breakthrough in his own personality, flattered that a Dacian noble should actually consider him a friend without any jeering or forcefulness on his own part. * Kenrin Arakai - Under any normal circumstances, Sigurd would beat a nerd like Kenrin into the dirt like a hammer on a nail. However, even Sigurd can appreciate Kenrin's overwhelming competence in the face of political, social, and academic affairs, as well as his boundless creativity. As two dream mages, Sigurd has immense faith in Kenrin's ingenuity, and sees him as both a valuable asset to the Dreamers and a champion of good, possessing the weak arms of a mage, but the valiant heart of a hero. * Aleister Moridaine - Despite Sigurd's constant jests about mages being "milkdrinkers," it's clear from his interactions with the Archmage that they are only jests. Superstitious to a fault as the Vicaul may be, it took time for Sigurd to appreciate Aleister and his unorthodox methods, just as his own crass, untamed nature may have been off-putting to a more scientific mind. However, having worked together more closely in the effort to combat Ayan, the two have found similarities in the other, as well as a newfound respect for each other's wisdom. Sigurd appreciates the fact that Aleister will listen to him where others have not, and has come to admire the renegade spirit in him. A friendship may be blossoming. * House Uldraven - Among the first who Sigurd flaunted his "nobility" to. Invited once to their table as an unwanted guest, Sigurd was able to prove his worth to them quickly, and managed to truly befriend a few members of this noble house. Having succeeded in breaking down a few social barriers, Sigurd understands that, noble or otherwise, people are still people; perhaps the nobles of House Uldraven understand this as well, and may be the reason why they have not told Sigurd to stop acting like an ass in front of them, even though he has fewer pins of status now. Enemies * Stitchers - Sigurd has a particular enmity for these abomination-producing lab rats. Not because they are horribly evil and completely insane, but because they often present Sigurd with difficult choices; inventing creatures that are clearly unnatural, but now exist and must find a place in the ecosystem. Often, he is caught in a tough choice; to slaughter every last unnatural beast, or to find a home for them and a way to let them live out their lives in nature. He has begun to pursue the latter. * Ayan - As a Dreamer, Sigurd still knows little of the Red mage himself; only chilling tales of horror and ominous whispers among the other dreamers. With Ayan's war at the Returned's doorstep, Sigurd is slowly beginning to realize just how much responsibility he owes to the Returned, and that he may have a bigger part to play in the ensuing conflict than he thought. It's a thought that inspires some fear in him; Sigurd wants nothing more than to live a simple existence, one where he is free to pursue his own choices and be famous, but unimportant. However, thanks to the conviction and the heartwarming assurance of the other Returned, Sigurd has come to realize that while he may desire to be free, without ties, he does owe allegiance to the world as a whole, and all of the wonders within it that Sigurd has come to love. Determined to protect the beauty and adventurous spirit within the world that he covets, Sigurd has steeled himself against the Red mage, ready to fight back. * Hakon - It is not uncommon for friendship to blossom between brothers-in-arms among the Returned. It happens often enough that it can be considered trivial, and Hakon was not particularly different. Sigurd marveled at his fighting skill, at his resourcefulness, and his unique fighting style. Perhaps what is most heartbreaking about Hakon's current position as Deroan's avatar is that Hakon still remembers Sigurd, and still considers him a friend, going as far as to apologize before brutally murdering him. In a way, this is both humbling and deeply saddening to Sigurd, as he is unable to properly mourn Hakon, unsure of how to justify his actions, making it difficult to call him an enemy or an old friend. Rumors * Sigurd claims that the necklace of teeth that he wears around his neck came from beasts that he defeated with his bare fists. This is highly arguable. * After a run-in with a troupe of bards at the tavern one night, he was given the pseudonym of "Molio." He is proud of this name, to an extent. * Sigurd's title "The Black Bear" came from a time when a massive, angered bear attacked his village when a local angered it and drew it out of the woods by accident. It's said that he killed it in single combat, carving its heart out and later eating it at a feast to assert his bravery. * Sigurd was rescued from a giant spider sac and brought back to Solace by its citizens, lending some doubt to his claims he is truly a Returned as no one seems to have seen him return directly from the mists. * Rumor has it that Sigurd is a lightweight and even one bottle of ale makes him fall asleep. * It has been noticed that Caeli has a fondness for the newly-Returned Vicaul and has been overheard saying that his unusual manner of Return was due to Siton, the Wicked Spider, laying claim to her faithful follower as he was brought back to serve her purpose. * Rumor has it Sigurd rides a massive dragon when he marches into combat! (source: The Assassin, March issue, 6r.) * It seems recently there has been a lot of strain on Sigurd and Coran's marriage... There are many who are very concerned about the beloved couple, regardless of the hasty polygamy on the part of Coran. * Sigurd is actually EFFENDAL * It's rumored that Sigurd sometimes sneaks away into the forest, not to engage in heroic hunts of epic beasts...but to pet and coo at bunnies and other small, fluffy creatures. Some say he's even been spotted sporting a flowered crown and singing to several small birds, and that his voice is actually quite sweet. Is he, perhaps, part wood nymph? It would explain the luscious locks. * A literal bear. * Sigurd, more like Swolberg * Is actually a milkdrinker * Sigurd's hair is superior to the hair of Edward, Atilus, and Fenbrose * I heard that Sigurd is expertly trained in spotting evil up to 30 yards away * Sigurd has been seen staring off into the woods longingly, with a face of pure anger. It seems like he's baiting something out. No one knows what it could be. * Sigurd once decapitated a frost giant. * His tears are the most magical substance in the world and can heal even through death. However, he has never cried. * Sigurd has never seen a cow. * Goes by the rap name "Biggie Smallberg" * Sigurd is V * Sigurd can eat ALL the pickles. It is folly to challenge him. * Rumor has it that Sigurd breaks into children's homes in broad daylight to stomp on their scarves. Quotes * "Fear is real, but the brave act despite being fearful." * "A falcon only has to swoop once; every strike must carry the intent to kill." * "Rage isn't just about anger - it's about passion. What do you fight for?" * "Hunting is a gamble; there is no guarantee who will survive, prey or predator, strong or weak." * "Hello, there. I am Sigurd Kolberg. You may have heard of me." * "No spoons." * "Coran, what are all of these blue crystals. What have you been making in here." * "MILKDRINKERS." Character Inspirations Geralt of Rivia from The Witcher - A sword-slinging, magic-wielding, monster-slaying motherfucker. What else can you say? Guts from Berserk - A Black Swordsman with a massive, heavy blade who's too angry to die, constantly pursued by monsters. Bad ending Sigurd for sure. All Might from BNHA - "I smile to show the pressure of heroes and to trick the fear inside me." Sigurd is considered a powerful warrior by the Returned, but ultimately, he's still just a human made of flesh and blood. He doesn't truly see himself as anything special, but he has so many people looking up to him that he just can't disappoint them, now. Thor - Honestly, it's pretty generic, but the parallel is there. Traveler from another world comes to town, archaic and weird, kinda likes to flaunt what a powerful legendary dude he is, knows he's badass. The Monster Hunter series - Less of a specific character, more of a mood. Sigurd is who he is because he loves it. It's fun, and he lives for the thrill of the hunt. So naturally, a big, strong guy has gotta hunt something even bigger and stronger. And turn their hides into FANTASY ANIME WEAPONS. Stone Cold Steve Austin - I am the greatest wrestler of all time. Soundtrack Legend Has It - Run the Jewels - Coran and Sigurd are pretty much exclusively represented by RTJ. Two bombastic mega-bards who come to raise hell and annoy friend and foe alike. Living legends. Feet Don't Fail Me - Queens of the Stone Age - Sigurd isn't a knight with a big castle, he does what he wants and goes where he pleases. He's chaotic by nature, and he's no stranger to a nomadic lifestyle, traveling the world, fighting bigger enemies, constantly on his toes, finding new ways to adapt. Sumer Is Icumen In - Kalabalik - Just some mood music. He's a viking, after all. Conan - Aqurate - Swole. Saeglopur - Sigur Ros - Sigurd's name actually came straight from Sigur Ros, my favorite band at the time. While people might think of Sigurd as a kind of savage forest barbarian, Sigurd actually has strong ties to the ocean, and I think of this song a lot when I consider the less raucous side of him. Acts of Man - Midlake - A cool, contemplative song about nature. Sigurd is still tied to the Old Ways, no matter what. As the flamebearer of Falcon, how can he not be? Peace Sign - BNHA - WEEB SHIT Tbh my Sigurd playlist is full of anime crap. Sigurd is just a big ferocious wildman who wants to burn up in the atmosphere having the time of his life like a fucking anime character. Most of all, he has faith in his friends, because they exemplify all the things that make people worth fighting for. There's nothing more anime than BELIEVING IN YOUR FRIENDS.